Harry Potter and the Golden Labyrinth
by Reth
Summary: Harry Potter is trying to find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes and finally Voldemort. A full length book seven fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 Wedding

Harry Potter and the Golden Labyrinth

Book Seven Fanfic

Disclaimer – Anything that you recognise belongs to J K Rowling.

A/N: _This fan fiction follows on from book six, _The Half Blood Prince_. Harry is on his quest to find and destroy the seven Horcruxes, including Lord Voldemort. This is my first full-length fanfic, and I am sorry if I am sometimes slow up-dating._

Chapter One – Wedding

Harry leant back in his chair, trying to stifle a yawn. A slight breeze ruffled his black hair as he squinted in the sunlight. Harry shifted on the wooden chair on which he was seated. He was outside, surrounded by rows of similar seats. Ron and Hermione were to his right, holding hands. Hermione was smiling soppily. Glancing to his left, Harry could see Mrs Weasley across the aisle, quietly sobbing in her seat. Harry sighed and looked ahead of him.

Fleur and Bill were standing together in the shade of a large leafy tree. Fleur was in a beautiful, full-length wedding dress of a silvery material that shimmered in the bright sunlight. On her silvery hair perched the tiara that Mrs Weasley had promised her. Bill was in smart black robes, with a black wizard's hat perched on his red hair. Bill was watching Fleur as she came to a halt, her tall father guiding her by her arm. Behind them Ginny and Gabriel were standing in gold dresses, each holding a posy of white flowers.

Harry stifled another yawn. They had all stayed up late the night before, excited about the wedding, and Mrs Weasley had woken them early that morning to help with the final preparations. They had spent hours setting out chairs, laying tables, carrying food, sorting rooms and showing people where to go. Now, a few hours after people had started arriving, the wedding was at last underway. Many wizards and witches, mainly Bill's many friends and relations, surrounded Harry.

A small, wizened old wizard was standing in front of the soon-to-be married couple. He now cleared his throat and started speaking in a croaky voice.

'We are here today to celebrate the union of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour…'

Harry glanced around him as the wizard droned on. He was surrounded by the numerous redheads of the Weasley relations. Sitting next to Arthur and Molly were Fleur's mother and sister. Both of the mothers were smiling tearfully up at their children.

The wizard had turned to address the congregation. 'Is there anyone here today who feels that these two should not be united in holy matrimony?'

There was a tense silence, where everyone held their breath in case someone objected. Once he was sure that no one was going to object, the wizard turned to Bill.

'Do you, William Edward Weasley, take Fleur Delacour to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise, in sickness and in health, to look after her and any children she may bear you until death doth you part?'

'I do.' Said Bill, talking awkwardly due to the healing wounds that still covered his face.

Bill's best man, his friend from Hogwarts, handed him a ring with a wink. Fleur smiled radiantly as Bill carefully slipped a gold ring onto her finger. Bill was smiling too, although his face still held hideous scabs from his encounter with Fenir Greyback. The tiny, grey-haired wizard turned to face Fleur.

'And do you, Fleur Amalie Delacour, take William Weasley to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise, in sickness and in health, to look after him and to respect him until death doth you part?'

Looking Bill in the eye, Fleur spoke clearly. 'I do.'

She in turn pushed a gold ring onto Bill's finger. The wizard at last cracked a smile.

'Then I pronounce you wizard and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'

The crowd erupted into cheers and the twins wolf-whistled loudly. Mrs Weasley practically wailed as she watched her older son kiss his new wife. She held a handkerchief to her face as Mr Weasley comforted her. Harry turned to look at his friends. Tears were rolling down Hermione's face as well, although she was smiling through them. Harry caught Ron's eye, and they grinned at each other. The two had never been able to suss women out; they cried when they were sad and when they were happy. Sometimes it was hard to work out the reason at all.

Once Fleur and Bill had walked back down the aisle, followed by their bridesmaids, everyone started standing up at last; chatting and laughing good-naturedly. Harry stood up too and followed everyone else over to the space that had been cleared for photos. Fleur and Bill were hugging again as a stumpy wizard hurried backward and forwards positioning and photographing them with loud bangs and puffs of green smoke.

Then all the Weasley children crowded together with Bill and Fleur at their centre. The whole family had managed to come; the twins had left the shop for the day and Charlie had travelled home the day before. Harry was just turning to go when Ron grabbed him good-naturedly and dragged him over to the group to have a picture with him in it too.

Eventually the boys headed over to the heaving buffet tables that they had helped to set out that morning. Harry grabbed a plate and started loading it with all manner of good food. Then they headed over to where Hermione was talking to Ginny and Gabriel.

'Hi Harry, hi Ron.' Said Hermione with a smile when she saw them. She glanced at Harry's plate, which he was struggling to balance on one hand so that he could eat with the other. 'Are you sure you've got enough food?'

Harry laughed indistinctly, unable to speak because he had just taken a large bite of chicken. He noticed Gabriel was blushing from beside Hermione, looking up at him adoringly. He looked away, and saw Ginny watching him nervously. She looked down as their eyes met, then hurried away to get some food.

Harry sighed, suddenly not hungry anymore. He had been staying at the Burrow for about a month. After his final visit to the Dursleys, where he had only stayed for one night, he had gone home with Ron. Hermione had come as well, explaining the situation to her reluctant parents. During his stay, Harry had realised that his easy friendship with Ginny was gone. They both understood why they weren't together, but the fact that they both still liked each other made things difficult. They struggled never to be alone together, or even be too close to each other, because they knew they had to stay separate. But Harry missed Ginny; they had enjoyed an easy friendship over the last few years, and a good relationship for a few perfect weeks.

Hermione had walked off with Ginny to get food, and Gabriel had gone to find her sister, leaving Harry and Ron standing together. Harry absentmindedly watched Fleur being introduced to one of Ron's many aunts and uncles. To Harry, who had never had much of a family, the sheer size of Ron's was incredible. When everyone was arriving earlier, Harry had been introduced to Grandmas, Granddads, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Godparents, second cousins, Great Aunts and Great Uncles by the dozens. They had all wanted to meet him, and had been introduced by an increasingly awkward Ron.

A wistful feeling lay over Harry as he looked around. The many relations and friends were chatting, eating, or in the case of the children running around and screaming. Everyone was relaxed and smiling. If it wasn't for the odd Auror prowling the perimeters you wouldn't have known there was a war on. The Order of the Phoenix always had at least one Auror at the Burrow at the moment, because of Harry being such a high-risk target. Most of the Order had turned up for the wedding anyway, so everyone felt well protected.

A crowd was gathering under the same tree that the couple had married under. Harry and Ron wandered over to see what was going on. Surprisingly the crowd consisted mainly of girls and women, with men and boys watching and laughing from the side. Harry soon realised why; Fleur was standing at the front of the crowd, preparing to throw her bouquet of white roses. He looked around and saw Hermione in the crowd, next to Ginny. Gabriel was there as well as many redheaded cousins and a couple of Fleur's friends. Fleur turned around and threw the bouquet with great ceremony over her head.

It rose high up in the air, and the crowd of women jumped and pushed and snatched to try and grab it. It flew slightly to the right, where a pink-haired Tonks caught it and waved it triumphantly in the air. Then she gave a significant look and a smile to a blushing Remus Lupin.

The evening proceeded slowly, everyone talking and eating the mounds of delicious food. As it slowly grew darker, thousands of candles were lit and suspended in mid-air. An area was cleared and a band started playing a slow song. Bill and Fleur started the dancing to loud cheers, Fleur reflecting the candlelight off her magnificent dress and silver hair. Slowly the grassy area filled up. Harry saw, with a surprise, that Ron and Hermione were dancing. Admittedly, Ron wasn't very good, but Hermione was showing him what to do.

Ginny, in her gold dress, was dancing with one of her many cousins. He was a fairly tall boy with dark hair, but he looked younger then Ginny. Harry forced away the jealously that was rising in his stomach. Firstly they were cousins, and secondly Ginny was free to do whatever she wished to do. Harry sipped at his butterbeer, trying to convince himself that he had no right to inspect who ever Ginny was dancing with.

The half moon was shining in the greying sky as Tonks walked over, Remus in tow. The wedding had been specially scheduled so that Remus would be able to attend. Tonks spotted Harry and came to stand beside him. Her hair was its usual pink, and she was smiling broadly.

'Wotcher Harry. Not got anyone to dance with?' She asked.

Harry shook his head mutely, watching Ron and Hermione dance past, Ron stepping on her toes. Tonks followed his gaze, then nodded knowingly.

'Ahh, don't worry Harry. You'll find someone soon enough.'

Harry nodded again. Little did she know that he could see the redhead of that someone now on the other side of the dance area. Tonks winked and then dragged Remus onto the floor for the next dance, which was much more lively.

A girl, who Harry managed to place as one of Ron's cousins, walked up to him shyly. She was a couple of inches shorter then him, and had wavy auburn hair down to her shoulders. Her eyes glinted in the moonlight as she smiled nervously.

'Hello Anita.' Harry greeted her, dredging her name up from earlier.

'Hi.' She came and stood beside him, smoothing her blue dress nervously. 'Will you dance with me?' She asked suddenly, with the air of someone signing their own death warrant.

Harry's immediate reaction was to say no, but he stopped himself when he saw the hopeful expression on her face. It would do not harm to dance with her, and it was a wedding after all. He smiled slightly and nodded, placing his butterbeer on a table. Anita looked relieved and smiled as they walked onto the dance floor.

At the end of the dance she thanked him, and went off in search of her friends to say that she had danced with Harry Potter. Harry headed over to where he could see Ron and Hermione taking a break. They were both looking a bit tired, but happy all the same.

'Who was that you were dancing with, Harry?' Enquired Hermione. Ron looked at Harry in surprise that he was dancing with someone when he had just dumped Ginny for her own safety.

'Just one of Ron's cousins; Anita. She asked me.' Harry assured Ron, who looked relieved.

Throughout the course of the evening, Harry was asked several more times to dance. He realised that he couldn't say yes to some and no to others, so he ended up dancing rather a lot. He came off the dance area with a small bow to the young woman he had been dancing with, to where Ron was standing alone with a frown on his face.

'What's up?' Harry asked, pouring himself some fruit punch.

Ron just nodded in the direction of the dance floor. Harry looked and saw that Hermione was dancing with Bills' best man. He was tall, with hair even longer then Bills. Both ears were pierced several times, and his eyebrow had a bar too. He and Hermione were dancing enthusiastically to the lively song that was playing.

'Oh come off it Ron.' Said Harry good-naturedly (he had drunk quite large amounts of butter beer and even a couple of glasses of stolen fire whisky.). 'He's far too old for her. She's just dancing with him.'

Ron shrugged, but seemed in a slightly better mood after that. At the end of the dance Hermione came back to them, red-faced, and drank large amounts of iced water to help her cool down.

Eventually people started heading off to bed. Many people chose not to Apparate home, due to the large amounts of alcohol they had consumed. This event had been prepared for, and an army of tents had been set up in a field adjoining the Weasley's garden. The various drunken relatives weaved off, aiming vaguely for the tents, although there were some who couldn't even make it out of the garden without help. At about two in the morning, Harry left the remaining celebrating people and headed upstairs to Ron's room.

There were two mattresses crammed on the floor, and two sleeping bags on the bed. Ron was already snoring on one of the mattresses, but the twins were nowhere to be seen. Because of all the relatives staying, the house was crammed and overflowing. Harry changed and then lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. As he lay and waited for sleep to claim him, his mind turned to the Horcruxes.

The last month that he had spent at the Burrow with Ron and Hermione had been filled with furious research for clues about the Horcruxes. The adult members of the Order had originally questioned Harry about where he had been with Dumbledore, and what they had done. But eventually they had been forced to accept that whatever they had done was between Harry and his friends only, on Dumbledore's orders. In the end they had made them promise to act responsible, and not to be afraid to ask for help.

The friends had slowly been trying to think of places where they could go and search for clues and the objects themselves. They had scrutinised the memories that Harry had been shown, Hermione forcing Harry to repeat every tiny detail that he could remember. They had a few plans set out on where to go, and were merely waiting for Harry to come of age before they set off. It would be stupid, Hermione had reasoned, for Harry to go into dangerous situations when he couldn't perform magic without getting arrested.

Harry rolled onto his side and sighed. How he wished that Dumbledore were here. Three teenagers couldn't hope to match the mind-power and logical thought that one man had possessed, and they sorely needed him to help them in their tasks. But the people that Harry loved always seemed to be ripped away from him, dieing to save him. The love that made them sacrifice themselves for him felt like a curse of guilt.

A/N: _Please tell me what you though of the wedding. Just note that I have never been to a wedding so if I have forgotten something out it is not my fault, but I would like to know. Read less happy scenes soon in _Chapter Two – Temper.


	2. Chapter 2 Temper

Harry Potter and the Golden Labyrinth

Book Seven Fanfic

Disclaimer – Anything that you recognise belongs to J K Rowling.

A/N: _Thank you to all my reviewers, you really encouraged me to write more._

Chapter Two – Temper

Harry was standing completely still; frozen and immobile. He felt his invisibility cloak flutter against his face, disturbed by his shallow breath. He watched in horror as a group of Death Eaters burst through the door. They looked around, bemused, then noticed Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was leaning heavily on the wall, his face pale grey. He tried to hide his pain, and talked bravely to the Death Eaters. Then Snape burst through the door. He took in the situation at a glance. Dumbledore suddenly noticed the man that he alone trusted to be good. Looking into Snape's eyes he pleaded for his life.

'Severus…'

Snape strode over and looked down at Dumbledore, the deepest loathing on his face. He raised his wand and spoke without hesitation.

'_Avada Kedavara_.'

A jet of green light shot out of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore in the chest. The old man crumpled around it, then flopped backwards and fell over the battlements. As the Death Eaters turned to go, Harry felt the spell break. He ripped off his invisibility cloak and screamed.

* * *

Harry woke, completely tensed up, caught in the emotion of that fatal moment. He was tangled in his sheets, breathing hard and sweating. Slowly, as he realised where he was, he forced himself to relax. Judging by the small amounts of light creeping around the curtains it was sill very early. Harry untangled himself and lay on his back, trying to get to sleep. But it was no use; all he could see was Dumbledore being hit again and again by that green light while Snape sneered at him.

Eventually Harry gave up with trying to sleep. He got up and dressed as quietly as he could, trying not to wake up Fred, George and Ron, and then crept out of the room. As he made his was down the stairs he could hear the snores of numerous people in alcohol-induced sleep. He smiled silently to himself as he imagined the fate that awaited them when they all woke up.

Downstairs in the kitchen Harry found that it was five o'clock in the morning. No one was awake due to the time they had stayed up until the night before. After grabbing a roll from the bread-bin, Harry headed outside.

The sun had already risen, and it promised to be another hot summer's day. The Weasley's garden was littered with chairs, tables, food, plates and bottles. It was a real mess and would surely take ages to sort out. As he walked around, Harry noticed movement on one of the buffet tables. Finishing his roll he headed over in time to see a short gnome run off with an armful of food.

Harry laughed as he watched the odd, ugly little creature run, startling several other gnomes who were also on the table. Most jumped off and started running away from him, but Harry managed to grab one. He hoisted it in the air by its feet and started swinging it in circles around his head. Once he thought the creature was sufficiently dizzy he lobbed it over the fence in the opposite direction of the tents. He watched as the creature staggered away in a wobbly line.

Harry spent the next hour de-gnoming the garden. It was satisfying work, and catching the gnomes was taxing enough to take his mind off his nightmare. At last he straightened up from searching the bushes for any signs of the little creatures. He stretched, unable to see anymore of them. Then he looked around for something else to do.

By the time Ron came outside at ten o'clock, the garden was much tidier then it had been the night before. The tables had been straightened and the litter had been picked up and shoved into numerous bin-bags. Dirty plates were stacked up on the kitchen table along with an army of glass bottles. Harry was just moving the last pile of stacked chairs over to the side of the garden.

Ron looked around, him mouth hanging open. Harry noticed him and walked over. 'D'you do all this?' Ron mumbled, obviously not fully awake yet.

'Yep.' Harry answered, purposefully over-cheerful and making Ron wince and hold his head.

'How long you bin up?'

'About five hours.'

At this comment Ron shook his head and clouted Harry around the ears. Then he turned and walked into the house, muttering something about painfully happy idiots making him look bad by doing all the work.

Harry followed Ron inside, laughing. No one else seemed to be up yet, although Harry had seen some movement over by the tents. Ron was sitting at the table, sipping a large mug of coffee and holding his head.

'Drink too much last night?' Harry asked brightly, making Ron groan in pain.

Slowly people started waking up and heading downstairs. Many of the adults were severely hung-over, and there was little conversation as they wandered around making tea and coffee. Harry was glad when Hermione came down and he could at last talk to someone who didn't wince at his every word. They headed outside to see several witches and wizards sitting outside he tents looking sorry for themselves. The pair offered to take tea and coffee over, and roped Ron into helping them.

As they approached, with several large pots of tea and coffee and a tray full of mugs, they were attacked by hoards of exhausted people. Hermione started pouring as quickly as she could, while the boys handed out cups. Once the pots were empty they headed back to the Burrow.

The rest of the day passed slowly, with people packing up, cleaning up and leaving. The garden was slowly returned to its original state and Hermione charmed the flattened grass in the dancing area to bring it back to normal, and the chairs and tables were removed. The tents were dismantled and the temporary residents Apparated or flew away.

By the evening it was just the Weasley's and Fleur's close family left, along with the best man Sam. Fleur and Bill were there as well. They were unable to have a honeymoon due to the war, but had promised each other that they would go on holiday as soon as they had the chance. Everyone was sat around the table eating a light dinner, now mostly recovered from the previous day's celebrating.

'One week until your birthday, Harry.' Hermione commented as she helped herself to potatoes.

Ron looked up, surprised. 'Is that all? I haven't got you a present yet.'

Harry just laughed as Hermione hit Ron on the arm, lecturing him about thinking in advance. 'You're not going to have a chance to get him anything now…'

'Its alright.' Said Harry, still laughing. 'It can be an I Owe You.'

Ron winked thankfully at Harry from behind Hermione.

'Anyway, what I was actually going to say is we haven't worked out what we are going to do on your birthday.' Hermione continued.

It was Harry's turn to look surprised. 'What do you mean by that?'

Hermione shook her head despairingly. 'It's your _birthday_ Harry. _Normal_ people celebrate their birthdays.'

Harry felt his insides freeze. His face turned to stone. He knew that she hadn't meant it that way, knew that he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't help it. 'But I'm not normal, am I?'

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three of them, although the rest of the table carried on chatting obliviously. The teasing smile on Hermione's face faded as she realised what she had said. 'Harry, I'm really sorry. I, it wasn't, I didn't…'

She trailed off as Harry stood up. 'I'm full.' He muttered, before turning and heading upstairs.

Ron looked at the untouched food on Harry's plate, then raised his eyes and met Hermione's worried gaze.

* * *

Harry threw himself on Ron's bed, pounding the pillow in frustration. He bit back angry tears, knowing that he was getting worked up about nothing at all. Hermione had only been joking, as any friend might. The problem was the joke had struck too close to home.

Harry wasn't normal, even for a wizard. At the age of one, he had survived a killing curse from the most powerful, evil wizard alive: Lord Voldemort. It was the same curse that had killed numerous skilled witches and wizards, including Harry's own parents, but it failed to kill the little boy. Instead it had rebounded on the wizard, stripping him from his body and causing him to flee.

Harry was given to his non-magical aunt and uncle to look after, to bring him up in safety away from the wizarding world. They were supposed to care for him as their own, and to tell him what had really happened when he was old enough. However, they hated wizards, and lied to and mistreated him. Harry had never been loved, never praised, never celebrated his birthday, until he had been rescued on his eleventh year.

A half-giant had handed Harry a letter offering him a place at Hogwarts, a wizard's school. Now, six years later, Harry had faced Voldemort in person four more times. Since then he had learned that it was his fate to kill, or be killed by, that same wizard. The lightning scar on his head, a result of the failed curse, marked him out as the Chosen One.

Harry sat up and sighed, his mind turning once more to the task he had been set. Last year he had discovered that Voldemort had split his soul into seven pieces, creating six Horcruxes, an evil so great that most books refused to even mention them. If he was to have any hope of defeating Voldemort then he must first find and destroy all of the Horcruxes. Even though he already had many clues, it seemed an impossible task. If only Dumbledore were here to help them.

Harry felt his annoyance start to subside slightly. He didn't return to the meal, not yet ready to face everyone's curious or pitying stares. Wanting to do something productive, he made his way over to Ron's cluttered desk and sat down. He picked up a page of notes in Hermione's handwriting, which were tattered from the continuous reading and scanned through it:

_Horcruxes:_

1._ Riddle's Diary – Harry destroyed 1st year_

2. _Riddle's Ring – Dumbledore destroyed_

3. _Slytherin's locket – RAB(?) has it_

4. _Hufflepuff's Cup – Place unknown_

5. _A possession belonging to Ravenclaw/Gryffindor – Place unknown_

6. _Nagini – Wherever Voldemort is_

7. _Voldemort_

_Places to visit for information:_

_ - Morfin's house_

_ - Riddle's house_

_ - Borgin and Burkes_

_ - Riddle's Orphanage_

Harry dropped it on the table. It didn't look very different from when Hermione had first written it a month ago. He looked at the other papers strewn across the desk. There were lists of spells for attacking and defending themselves, list of spells that there was a possibility of coming across, notes and notes trying to decipher who or what RAB was.

Harry picked up the one of the telephone directories that lay on the table. They had arrived from Hermione's parents, on her request, two days ago, but they had been far too busy to use them. There was a possibility that RAB could have had a telephone, although the note inside the locket suggested that he was dead now. Still, that was why they had got a few books from different years. Harry opened the one in his hands to 'B' and started searching through the names.

A bit later there was a tentative knock at the door. 'Come in.' Said Harry, not looking up from the list of names. _Bachell C, Back C, Back D, Back J A, Backhouse A J,_

The door opened and Ron followed Hermione into the room. They hovered nervously at the door, as if expecting Harry to snap at them. He carried on scanning the list, ignoring then. _Backhurst A J, Backhurst E B, Backinsell A, Bacon A K,_

'Harry?' Hermione asked in a quiet, apprehensive voice. 'Are you alright?'

Harry shrugged and carried on looking at the book, although his eyes no longer moved. He knew that he should apologise, he did feel ashamed of his reaction, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. What did they expect him to act like when the fate of the wizarding world sat on his shoulders? The unjustness of the situation was threatening to overwhelm him again. Harry focussed on the page, forcing himself not to think about it.

He heard the bed creak as someone sat down on it. The other walked up and looked over his shoulder at the book. Bending down, Ron spoke quietly in Harry's ear. 'She's really upset.'

He straightened up and headed over to Pigwidgeon's cage, watching the little bird with his back to the room. Harry took a deep breath and counted to three, then turned around on his chair. Hermione was sitting on the bed watching her hands, which were fidgeting nervously in her lap. Although her hair was covering most of her face, Harry thought she looked like she had been crying.

Guilt washed over him that he had upset her so much, but it was soon followed by a wave of anger. How dare she cry when it was him that the comment had hurt? How dare she make him feel such guilt when he already had more then enough on his plate? How could they even consider making him apologise when he had done nothing wrong?

Harry turned back to the desk and started scanning the columns of names angrily. He had far more important things to worry about then some over-emotional girl. He had to find RAB. It was his responsibility, his duty, to kill Voldemort. He had no time to waste.

After a few uncomfortable minutes of silence only broken by the angry turning of pages, Harry heard Hermione get up and leave. He thought he heard sobbing as she ran down the stairs, but he close his mind to it. Ron turned around from watching the cage.

'It wouldn't have taken much Harry. We're your friends, but if you don't stop treating us like your enemies we won't stay this way much longer.'

He spoke calmly, in a controlled voice, but Harry could sense the anger emanating from him. When Harry made no move except to turn the next page so violently it ripped, Ron turned and left the room, leaving Harry all alone to fume.

A/N: _Thank you to all reviewers._

Aiel Rouin – _How can you be fluent in so many languages? I have been learning French since I was tiny, and I'm not even fluent in that. Thank you for your review, I am glad you liked it._

Pippin Witch - _Thank you for pointing out about my repeating words. I know that I do it. I think of a word relevant to a couple of paragraphs that I really like, and it gets stuck in my head. I'll try and avoid it in future _;-)


	3. Chapter 3 Quidditch

Harry Potter and the Golden Labyrinth

Book Seven Fanfic

Disclaimer – Anything that you recognise belongs to J K Rowling.

A/N: _Now we have a chapter involving quidditch; it didn't take me long, did it?_

Chapter 3 – Quidditch

Harry carried on searching through the phone book as the sunlight faded. He could hear voices and laughter from in the garden, but made no move to join the others. He refused to think about what had happened, but remained solely focussed on the task at hand. Every time he found someone with a first name beginning with R, or even better R A, he noted them down on the parchment. Soon he had a long list of possible RAB people.

Harry marked his page in the current telephone book and stretched, rubbing his eyes. He had a headache from straining his eyes over the small print. The list of names was long already, and he was only halfway through the second phone book. He had noted down where each person lived, so that Ron and Hermione could say which ones were places wizards may live. But this was going to be a long job, and impossible without his friends.

Trying not to think of that, Harry got ready for bed. The twins were back down in their own room now, so Harry had the only mattress and Ron his own bed. Harry lay down and tried to sleep, not wanting to be awake still when Ron came up. His mind kept on turning back to what had happened. How had they all fallen out? More importantly, how on earth were they going to make up?

Ron came up some time later, and Harry pretended to be asleep as Ron moved around the room. The bed creaked as Ron slid under the covers, then the room fell silent except for their breathing. Harry could tell that his friend was still awake, and realise the Ron was probably equally aware that he was awake too. They were both lying there, waiting for the other to speak.

Harry couldn't bear the icy tension in the room. He had realised that afternoon that he would need his friends if he were to have a change of defeating Voldemort. His mind turned back to the year before last, at Sirius' house, when he had shouted at his friends and refused to talk to them. He had said some unjust things then, but Ron and Hermione had understood and forgiven him. He had much less reason to be angry this time, but he thought that they would probably forgive him if he found it in himself to apologise.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to swallow his pride and work out what to say. He though of how they had helped him get to the Philosopher's stone in first year, and to find the Basilisk in the second year. In the third year it was Hermione who had understood the difficulties of time travel and both friends had been hugely helpful in the tri-wizard tournament in the fourth year. He couldn't leave them out of his hardest and most important challenge yet.

'Ron.' He started awkwardly, then paused.

'What?' Ron asked, not inviting an answer but not all together rudely.

Harry took another steadying breath. 'I…I'm sorry, for earlier.' There, it was out. 'I was out of line. I'm not going to make excuses, because there is no excuse for snapping at a friend like that when they are only trying to be nice. Do you think Hermione will forgive me?'

There was a pause, then the mattress groaned as Ron sat up. 'If you say to her what you said to me.' His tone wasn't altogether forgiving.

'Was she…upset?' Harry asked hesitantly.

'She was sobbing for hours.' Ron replied, making Harry cringe with guilt. There was a long silence, then Ron muttered goodnight and lay back down, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

* * *

When Harry woke in the morning, Ron's bed was empty. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was nine o'clock. Hermione would be up, and most of the rest of the Weasley's as well. Now was as good a time as any to apologise, so he dragged himself out of bed and dressed before heading downstairs.

When he entered the kitchen, he found only Mrs Weasley there, standing by the sink. She looked around at his footsteps, but didn't smile in greeting. The smile on Harry's face faded as he realised she must know about last night. Rather then stopping to have breakfast, he asked where Hermione was.

'In the field out the back watching the others play quidditch.'

Harry nodded and went outside, not bothering to collect his broom as he had no intention of playing. He could hear the shouts as the Weasley's as they played their game. He walked around the house and squeezed through a gap in the hedge. He looked up and could see an unusually large amount of people flying around in the air. With yellow headbands to show their team colours were Bill's friend Sam, Fred, Ginny and Ron. Wearing blue headbands were Bill, Charlie, George and surprisingly, Gabriel. Harry paused to watch for a minute, observing that Gabriel was a good flyer; guiding her broom with ease.

Remembering his task, Harry looked around for Hermione. He saw her standing on the edge of the field next to Fleur, who unsurprisingly didn't play quidditch. Feeling awkward due to the tall girl's presence, Harry headed over. As soon as Hermione saw him she stiffened, muttered something to Fleur and then turned to go.

'No, Hermione, wait.' Harry called out, breaking into a run. A cheer sounded from above as someone scored a goal to Ron's loud complaints.

Hermione hesitated, obviously unsure. Harry hurried up beside her and spun her around. He could feel Fleur's eyes scorching into his back, but tried to ignore her.

'Hermione, I want to say that I'm sorry.' He paused, looking into her unhappy eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but he rushed on. 'I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you were only joking, and being nice. I'm really sorry, I just forgot that you guys are my friends.'

He waited nervously as Hermione studied the ground wordlessly. Then she suddenly grabbed him in a hug and started sobbing onto his shoulder. Somewhat surprised by her reaction, Harry tried to comfort her. He heard someone land untidily behind him and Ron came running up.

'Are you alright Hermione?' He asked, taking her into a hug. She nodded, sniffing slightly. Fleur handed her a handkerchief as Ron looked questioningly at Harry. Harry just shrugged.

'Oh Harry.' Said Hermione at last, still sniffing. 'I'm really sorry too, I should have thought…'

Harry interrupted her forcefully. 'No. I don't want my friends tip-toeing around me. Say what you would normally, and I'll remember not to get too stressed.'

Hermione smiled tentatively, and Ron nodded. After a short pause he looked at Harry. 'Want to join in?' He asked.

'That'll make uneven numbers.' Harry said, looking around at everyone else standing or floating nearby.

'Maybe Hermione would join in…' Ron suggested, remembering that she had joined in many games last year.

Hermione almost refused, but she finally caved into their encouragement. 'If you have a spare broom.'

Ron conjured up an old broom from their shed, and then summoned Harry's _Firebolt_ for him. They reshuffled the teams a bit, ending up with Fred, Charlie, Ron, Harry and Hermione on the blue team and George, Bill, Gabriel, Sam and Ginny on yellow. Harry was impressed by Gabriel's flying skills. Even though she was on an old broom, she was fast and light in her movements, well able to dodge most of the others. She played seeker on the other team to Harry. Fred and George were beaters on their respective teams, with one bludger to keep an eye on. Ron was keeper on the blue team, and Sam was on the yellow team. That left Charlie and Hermione as blue chasers Bill and Ginny as yellow chasers.

The games were surprisingly close. Charlie out-flew Bill, and Hermione had improved her flying skills greatly during the last summer. In the first game Harry caught the snitch quickly, bringing the game to an early conclusion of 160 points to 20. The second game, Gabriel managed to snatch the snitch from just behind Harry, where it had been hovering un-noticed behind his head, helping her team to win by 230 points to 80. In the third and final game, Ginny and Bill excelled themselves in shooting, and even though Harry managed to grab the snitch they managed a draw of 160 points each. This meant that, all together, the yellow team had won by ten points.

Ron and Harry landed as Gabriel and Ginny were carried shoulder high by the other team. Harry smiled as he saw Gabriel and Ginny both grinning and relaxed, happy and easy with each other after the game. Who said there was no point to quidditch?

* * *

That evening they enjoyed a meal outside in the fading sunlight, making use of the summer evenings. Mr Weasley, unusually, was home in time to join them, and Remus Lupin had come as well. The conversation was relaxed as everyone enjoyed Molly's good cooking. Fleur, Ginny, Hermione and Gabriel were sitting at one end, all getting on well together and giggling almost constantly. Harry and Ron were chatting to the twins about their joke shop, trying to avoid volunteering to test some product.

'It's no problem, really.' George was saying. 'We've already tried it several times, and it worked fine. But 'cos we're twins it works the same on both of us. We just need someone different to check it out.'

Ron looked dubiously at Harry. 'That's all very well, but what if it does work differently?'

'Yeah.' Agreed Harry around a mouthful of roasted potatoes. 'What if we're stuck with pink elephant ears or something for a month?'

Remus, who was sitting and listening beside them, burst out laughing. 'That's a good one, I'd love to see Ron with pink elephant ears.'

The image conjured up made everyone within hearing, excluding Ron, burst out laughing. Ron scowled, muttering something to himself.

'What was that Ron?' Fred asked innocently, cradling his wand. 'Pink would clash with your hair? How about green then?'

Ron ducked beneath the table in case Fred decided to actually try out the spell, calling furiously to Harry. 'What do you think you're doing, giving them ideas like elephant ears?'

Once their laughter had subsided, Fred took up the attack once again. 'We would be paying you, you know.'

'How much?' Asked Ron, suddenly forgetting his indignation.

George winked at Fred before answering. 'How about a galleon per product you test?'

'With compensation in the unlikely case of nasty or lasting side-effects.'

Ron turned to look at Harry, eyebrows raised questioningly. 'We could do with the money…'

Harry laughed and shook his head. 'I like my ears just the way they are thanks. Still, you go ahead. I'll be there to watch the fun.'

Ron finally consented to test some of the twin's products the next day, provided they brought them to the Burrow, and he got free samples of anything he tested for his own use. The deal was struck and Harry spent the rest of the meal wondering what torture Ron was going to suffer when the twins bought the products.

After eating they all helped to clear up, and then headed inside to relax. Fleur's family were heading back to France the next day, so she was spending her last evening enjoying their company. Molly and Arthur Weasley were chatting together in low voices, catching up after the many last nights and early mornings Arthur had been working in these last months. Fred and George were discussing business in the corner, working together with many rolls of parchment. Bill, Charlie and Sam were playing with their wands. They would all charm a small object to fly around and smash into the others; the winner was the last person to have their object still in the air. Their game was accompanied by many loud cheers, boo's and much laughter.

Ron glanced over at his oldest brothers. 'You wouldn't guess that one of them had just married.' He commented.

Hermione laughed, nodding her agreement. The three were playing exploding snap, and using all the noise in the cramped living room to discuss their findings.

'But the list is already long and I'm not really sure how to narrow it down.' Harry finished, explaining his work so far with the phone books.

Hermione thought for a second. Ron laid down a card and the whole pile exploded, scorching his arm. Once Ron had finished cursing the cards and the game they continued playing, Harry laughing repeatedly at Ron's expression.

'Well I think that we could try going through the list and picking off all the names that are in areas with lots of wizards…' Hermione mused, obviously still thinking about the problem. 'But the problem is that wizards can live anywhere really, so that won't really guarantee us finding them.'

'What we really need is another clue.' Said Harry wistfully.

They continued their game in silence, all following their own thoughts. Harry was feeling frustrated about the elusiveness of RAB, whoever he was. It was vital that they knew if he had managed to destroy the Horcruxe before he died or Voldemort re-claimed it. But it looked like this was going to be an impossible task. All they could do was try and discover the other Horcruxes and wait for some inspiration on how to find their mystery accomplice.

A/N: _What is going to happen to Ron when he tries out the Twins' products? Find out in Chapter Four - Tricks._

_Please review! I love reviews! Thank you to Pippinwitch for reviewing even though she has already read the chapter, and to Starsword for eventually getting around to reading this._


	4. Chapter 4 Tricks

Harry Potter and the Golden Labyrinth

Book Seven Fanfic

Disclaimer – Anything that you recognise belongs to J K Rowling.

A/N:_ Sorry I didn't post this last night, but fanfiction wasn't letting me log in. Enjoy and please review!_

Chapter 4 – Tricks 

The remainder of the week passed fairly un-eventfully. The Delacour's, leaving Fleur, headed home, Sam went back to his parents and the twins moved to their residence in Diagon Alley. The Borrow felt very empty and quiet with the crowds gone. Mr Weasley was constantly at the Ministry as they desperately sought to hinder Voldemort in every way possible. Charlie and Bill both had to travel often to help the Order, although they rarely told anyone what they were doing.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were kept better informed of the goings-on of the war from the Order now. They would only hear twisted versions of events from the _Prophet_ anyway, and the adults never knew what might be helpful in Harry's quest, so they passed on information whenever they visited.

The three friends spent many an hour locked away in Ron's room; reading through telephone directories; checking lists of names and addresses; researching and practicing difficult spells; trying to find anything that might help them in their quest. They often felt guilty during these times, because it left Ginny alone with only Molly and Fleur for company. But they had agreed that no one except themselves should know of their tasks, as Dumbledore had ordered. Even so, every time Harry caught sight of Ginny alone in the garden out of Ron's window his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

Harry sighed and lent back in his chair, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was eight o'clock in the evening, and all three of them were in Ron's room. Harry was at the desk searching an old book for any spells that looked like they might be useful; Hermione was lying on her front on the bad scanning the long list of names, occasionally crossing some or making notes in the margin with her quill; Ron, who had long ago given up work, was lying on his back and flicking his wand lazily and performing a few simple charms.

Glancing at his watch, Harry decided that he had had enough of trying to read the small, closely spaced print. He marked his page and closed the book, then picked up the parchment where he had been writing interesting spells. Scanning down the list he turned to Ron.

'Want to try a couple of these?' He asked. The most annoying thing for Harry at the moment was that he couldn't practice all the new spells they had been discovering. The best he could do was memorise them and hope that he could master them quickly once he had come of age.

Ron nodded and sat up on the bed, waiting expectantly for Harry to say the first spell. Hermione glanced up from her work, then looked back at it, obviously torn between research and new spells. Logic won and she turned back to the names, although obviously listening to what the boys were doing.

'Ok…' Harry said, trying to pick out an interesting spell. 'How about this one; _The caster of this charm shall henceforth be immune to the sound of any creature for the duration of three thousand heart-beats, enabling him to pass through the walls of the mortal form and become fearless of the songs of beasts_.'

Looking at Ron's face as he struggled to understand the old language that Harry had copied out, he laughed. 'It means that your not affected by banshee's and stuff.'

Ron nodded appreciatively. 'But couldn't you just silence the creature?'

Harry shrugged, not sure. Hermione, unable to concentrate on her work, answered for him. 'What if there was more then one creature Ron? You may not be able to silence them all in time. Or if you don't know what creature it is, or if you can't see it, there isn't really much you can do. But this charm you can place on yourself before you hear anything, as a precaution. The only problem is that it sounds like you wouldn't be able to hear your comrades.'

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. 'She had to know everything, doesn't he?' He muttered.

'So what is the spell?' Hermione asked Harry, ignoring Ron.

'_Cloth-an-i-siras_.' Harry said slowly, pronouncing the syllables carefully so that they wouldn't say it wrong. 'The wand movement's quite complicated.' He frowned for a second, mouthing the words describing it. 'You have to raise it, flick, then swish it once to the left…no the right…erm…'

Hermione shook her head and took the parchment out of his hands. She read the relevant notes quickly, then handed it to Ron while she practiced the movement. Once she was sure that she had the action right, she performed the spell with the words. Harry and Ron watched her, waiting to see if anything was going to happen. Hermione looked back at them, then smiled.

'Say something or I won't know.' She spoke a bit strangely, and a queer look crossed her face as the words left her mouth.

'Has it worked?' Harry asked.

Ron laughed as Hermione tried to understand what he had said. 'I think it has. Here, let me have a go.'

After Hermione had corrected his wand movement, Ron too said the spell. Unusually it worked the first time, and Ron smiled broadly at Harry when he couldn't understand. Harry laughed, delighted that the first spell had been such a success. He looked back at the sheet, eager to try more.

'How about this one. It looks alright…'

'Harry, we can't hear you.' Hermione said.

Harry looked at them, then comprehension dawned on his face. 'There's no counter charm. You're going to be stuck like that for 3000 heartbeats. How long is that anyway?'

Ron looked at him, puzzled. 'We can't hear you Harry.' He said.

Harry was about to point out that Hermione had just said that when he realised that Ron couldn't hear Hermione, and he wouldn't be able to hear Harry's comment anyway. With a sigh Harry grabbed a scrap of parchment off the desk and used his quill to write. He then handed the parchment to Ron and Hermione, who soon wrote their replies. Their conversations when thus:

Harry – _So you idiots can't hear anything_

Ron – _Nope, nothing at all_

Hermione – _We're not idiots!_

Harry – _Yes you are. Only idiots cast a spell on themselves without checking if there is a counter first._

Hermione – _You're the one who told us too!_

Harry – _I did not tell you to. I just found the spell._

Hermione – _And told us to try it out. You would have tried it if you weren't underage._

Harry – _I might not have._

Hermione – _You so would have._

Ron – _Hermione, do you realise that this sounds just like the sort of argument that _I _am always having with Harry?_

Harry – _Eviling Ron isn't going to change that fact Hermione._

Hermione – _Anyway, shouldn't we be trying to figure out what to do about this charm?_

Ron – _Don't try changing the subject._

Harry – _She's right. How long is 3000 heartbeats anyway?_

Hermione – _It depends on the person. People all have different heart rates._

Ron – _A guess will do, Hermione_

Hermione – _Say we have 70-80 beats per minute…3000 beats would be…_

Here there was a scribble of calculations as Hermione worked out the sum, Ron and Harry looking on in awe at her mental maths skills.

Hermione – _I'd say between 37 and 42 minutes. Ron probably has a slower pulse then me, so mine should lift first._

Ron – _40 minutes! Bloody hell…I can't be in silence for that long._

Harry – _Looks like you're stuck with it mate._

Ron – _Don't smirk at me._

They spent the next half an hour locked in Ron's room, unwilling to let the adults know that they had been experimenting with spells without doing full research into them first. The only visitors that they could not stop were the twins, who Apparated straight onto Ron's bed on their way home from the shop.

Ron and Hermione, who were sitting on Harry's mattress writing notes to each other, couldn't see the twins. Harry heard them arrive and looked up.

'Don't move.' He said quickly, glancing at his friends to see if they had noticed the arrival. They carried on writing to each other obliviously. Harry stood up casually and walked out of their eyesight as if he was going to fetch something from his trunk. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to the twins, who where looking at him curiously.

'Why haven't they noticed us?' Fred mouthed.

'No need to be quiet.' Harry said with a smile. 'They can't hear anything.'

'Nothing?' Exclaimed George. Harry nodded. 'Why?'

'We were trying this spell, and it worked, but then they realised that there was no counter charm. They just have to last the silence out.'

'How long will it last?' Fred asked eagerly.

'For about fifteen more minutes we think.'

Harry headed back to the desk, giving Ron a smile when he glanced up. Pretending to be flicking through the book, Harry looked at the twins. They were walking up behind the pair and, careful not to let their shadows fall over them, were reading the parchment over their shoulders. Soon they were smiling, and then laughing. Exchanging a wink they simultaneously sat down, one on either side. Fred grabbed the quill and parchment and wrote something, the George did likewise.

Ron gazed, open mouthed, first at the parchment and then at his brothers. Hermione was blushing and the tips of Ron's ears were turning red. The twins got up. Patting Ron on the back, then headed jauntily out of the room, laughing loudly. Harry decided to follow them before Ron regained his senses enough to blame him.

Downstairs, Fred and George were sitting at the kitchen table and drinking pumpkin juice. The smiled when they saw Harry and poured him a glass, motioning him to sit down beside them.

'What were they writing?' Harry asked after taking a gulp of his drink. It was nice to be out of Ron's room for a bit.

Fred smiled evilly. 'The were being rather romantic.' He said in what he imagined to be the voice of a girl in love.

Harry laughed too. 'Ron isn't going to be happy.'

'No.' George agreed. 'But that spell has given us a great idea for another product.'

'What is it?' Harry asked curiously.

Fred tapped his nose. 'That'd be telling.'

'However,' Added George, 'we've brought some tests for Ron this evening, and you could help us by giving an opinion.'

Harry readily agreed and they waited for Ron and Hermione to come downstairs. Quarter of an hour later they did, and other then evil looks no mention of earlier was made. As he stood up to go and fetch the products that Ron had consented to try, Fred muttered to Harry.

'They're embarrassed that we're going to tell someone else.'

When he came back in, Fred was carrying a brown bag. He sifted through it and pulled out a pair of clipboards, one of which he handed to his brother. Then he pulled out the first product. It looked exactly like an ordinary quill, not brand new, with an ink-stained end. He handed it to Ron, who took it dubiously.

'What is it?' He asked nervously.

'It's a quill, nitwit.' Said George slowly, as if Ron was stupid. 'Just hold it for a second while Fred gets the stuff out.'

Fred was pulling objects of various shapes and sizes out of the bag and lining them on the table. There was a bottle of what looked like pumpkin juice, several pairs of glasses, four flags such as the ones that students used at Quidditch matches (one for each of the houses) and a bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, the sort that Hermione occasionally used to straighten her hair.

'Can I have that quill now please?' Asked Fred.

Ron handed it back and Harry noticed how quickly Fred dropped it on the table, obviously un-willing to hold it for long. He quickly swung his eyes back to Ron, searching for any sign of a trick being played on him. But Ron looked the same as ever as he asked Fred what each of the items did.

'That'd ruin the surprise!' Fred exclaimed. Ron looked increasingly nervous.

George seemed to take pity on his younger broth. 'Try the glasses first.' He advised. 'They're completely safe.'

Ron looked like he was about to say that anything made by the Weasley twins was bound to be un-safe, but then thought better of it. He reached forwards to take a pair of glasses, then shrieked suddenly. He was staring at his hand, or rather, the place where his hand should be.

It took Harry a second to realise that that was what the quill had done. Ron's mouth was hanging open in horror and Harry couldn't help laughing. He knew that it was the twins doing, so Ron would surely have his hand back soon.

'What was that?' Harry managed to splutter out.

'Queer Quills.' George replied, gesturing at the quill lying innocently on the table. 'They make the holder's hand disappear…'

'It's more then disappeared. It isn't their!' Ron protested, somewhat hysterically, waving his stump in the air. 'I can't feel it!' He banged it on the table, expecting the stump to hit it, but it was stopped a short way away by what must have been Ron's hand.

'They make the hand disappear, and the person cannot feel it. It temporarily numbs the nerves.' Fred finished for his brother.

'We've got a whole variety. You don't necessarily have to loose the hand; you can have it changed into a dog's or cat's paw, a bird's talon, a lobster's pincer or a horse's hoof. We're planning on developing more, but we want to see how well they sell. They're the sort of thing that would normally sell like crazy to Hogwarts students, but no one knows if the school's going to open again.'

There was a short, uncomfortable silence. Fred seemed to realise that the previously happy mood had suddenly darkened. Her pulled several boxes of quills out of his bag and showed them around.

'We plan to sell them in a full set of six quills, one of each type.' The wooden box looked from the outside just like the sort of container that students carried quills in to protect them. Fred opened one up. Inside lay six quills, all looking slightly battered and defiantly used.

'We thought that if they looked new it would seem to suspicious.' George commented.

'Here Harry, why don't you try one?'

Wondering what was going to happen to his hand, Harry picked up the quill. After about ten seconds the quill dropped with a clatter as his fingers fused together and his hand formed into a horse's hoof. They spent the next ten minutes playing with the quills, changing their hands into all manner of thing. Harry waved his hoof and his pincer at George and looked at him pleadingly. 'Please tell me you do have a remedy to this.'

George nodded. 'Of course. The top of the quill box is fake. In the compartment is a pot of ink, which will reverse the hand if dripped onto it. But the ink only reverses the exact six quills that came in the same box. That way if you played the prank on your friends you could reverse it, but if you chose not to the person wouldn't be able to use their own to reverse it; they'd be stuck.'

'How long for?' Hermione asked, torn between anxiety and amusement.

'Only half an hour, don't fret. Within thirty minutes the child will be as right as rain.'

Once their hands had been reversed, Harry and Ron both agreed that they would be the craze at any school, and congratulated the twins on the idea. Hermione was looking at the quill in George's hand thoughtfully.

'Wasn't that the quill that turned Ron's hand invisible?' She asked. George nodded. 'Are they only one use then?'

'Of course not!' George exclaimed, pretending to be insulted. 'We don't rip our customers off like that!'

'Then why isn't your hand turning invisible?'

'Ah.' Said George, looking pleased. 'Now we come to the heart of the matter.'

Fred nodded solemnly. 'We realised that if our customer couldn't persuade their victim to take the quill quickly enough, then they would end up with no hand.'

'So we managed to fix it so that you could specialise a box of quills to not effect one person.' George said grandly.

'You see this symbol.' Fred was pointed to a carved symbol on the top corner, one of the one's for a stationary company. 'You press your thumb on this as soon as you buy the quills, and say _Specilatus_. Then low and behold you can use the quills normally to no effect.'

Hermione looked impressed, and immediately took the box to inspect the engraving and try and work out the spell. Fred and George took the obvious compliment with smiles, then moved onto the other products.

'These are _Energetic Eyes_.' Fred said, holding up a pair of glasses. 'Wear them and it looks like you are wide awake, even if you close your eyes and have a nap.'

Ron took a pair and tried them on. It looked exactly as if he was just wearing normal glasses; his eyes moved and blinked, and were exactly the same shade as normal. Only if Harry moved to the side could he see that Ron had infact closed his eyes, and the spell was making it look as if they were open.

'We have a range of glasses and sunglasses, for those who don't wear glasses. Perfect for taking a quick nap in a boring lesson. The only problem is if you start to snore, but we are developing products to hide that too.'

'What does the hair Potion do?' Hermione asked, holding a bottle. 'It looks almost exactly the same as a normal pot.'

'It is a very special kind of Hair Potion. We call it the Hair-_Crazy_ Hair Potion. Care to try?' Fred asked innocently.

Hermione shoved the pot at Harry quickly, not wanting to do anything to her already difficult hair.

'It makes the user's hair stand up on end and turn a wacky colour. There are several different options; red, blue, green, purple, pink, yellow and orange. Anybody care to try?'

In the end they forced the green version on Ron, whose hair was soon standing on end and glowing lime green. In retaliation, Ron ganged up with Hermione and turned Harry's hair blue, making the unruly locks stand on end. George was the next victim, while Fred stood by laughing, for yellow hair. However, his twin soon turned on him and Fred was stuck with pink hair. Hermione wisely took this time to go outside to find Ginny, thus avoiding the potion.

Next they tried the quidditch flags, and Ron and Harry agreed that it was a good thing that Hermione had gone because she would never have approved. If you hit a member of the opposite quidditch team on the head the immediately lost their voice for about ten minutes. Harry wished that he could go and see a Hogwarts match where these were in use; it would be the quietest Quidditch match ever.

The pumpkin juice was a concoction designed to spike someone's drink with. The drinker's head temporarily turned into a pumpkin. When Ron hesitantly took a sip of his juice, before he had been told what was going to happen, it was quite a shock to see his head turn round and orange, with two large eyes in the middle. After a few seconds juice started to run down his shoulders and his own head re-appeared, scowling at Harry, Fred and George's laughter.

When they went to bed, Harry and Ron agreed that they hadn't laughed so much in ages.

'I don't know what we'd do without the twins.' Harry said as they changed for bed that night. 'It takes someone special to create so much laughter in times like this.'

'Yeah.' Ron agreed with a smile, turning off the light. 'They're special alright.'

A/N: _PLEASE REVIEW!_

_I didn't mean to take up a whole chapter with wheezes, but I got carried away. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter for what I expected to happen in this one. Read on to find out what happens in Chapter 5 - Birthday_

_Pippinwitch: I didn't want to waste too much time on quidditch in the last chapter (did I just say you could waste time with quidditch?) but there is a proper match coming up soon._

_Only-Wing-: thank you for your review. I'm glad you all liked it! Ron and Hermione are already of age, and Hermione has passed her Apparation test._

_REVIEW PLEASE I BEG YOU!_


	5. Chapter 5 Birthday

Harry Potter and the Golden Labyrinth

Book Seven Fanfic

Disclaimer – Anything that you recognise belongs to J K Rowling.

A/N: _Harry is about to come of age; I had to have some sort of celebration. Read on to discover where they travel to on their day out. I'm sorry that I took so long to update, but I am swamped under with coursework and homework at the moment._

Chapter 5 - Birthday 

When Harry awoke the next morning there was a strange ringing in his ears. He rolled away from the sunlight pushing against his eyelids, eyes still closed, and rubbed his ears to try and get rid of the noise. When this didn't work he resigned himself to it and pulled the duvet over his head, enjoying being able to jut lie in bed.

After a couple of minutes the ringing faded and silence followed. Realising Ron wasn't snoring; Harry wondered how late he had actually slept. He opened his eyes slowly, then pulled down the covers and peered around the room.

As his head emerge, cheers erupted all around him. Confetti, accompanied by loud bangs and flashed of light, shot over Harry's head. Balloons of many colours were floating around the room, and a large banner over the door proclaimed in colour-changing letters:

_Happy 17th Birthday, Harry!_

Best of all, the room was full of all the people Harry liked the most. The twins were standing next to the bed, still shooting confetti out of their wands and laughing loudly; Ginny, Ron and Hermione were leaning off the bed, grinning and cheering and wishing him a happy birthday; Tonks was sitting on the chair by the desk and Remus was standing behind her. The door opened and Fleur swept in, swooped down and planted a kiss on his cheek

Mrs Weasley followed her with a tray full of food balance in her arms. After propping Harry up on pillows and checking that he was comfortable, Molly presented him with the tray full of bacon, eggs, toast and fresh orange juice.

'Harry coming-of-age Harry.' She said, kissing him on the head.

Ron and Hermione sat on the mattress by his feet as Harry looked around at everyone. He felt surprisingly sentimental to see them all there, cheering and laughing just to wish him a happy birthday. He looked at his two best friends, watching him and smiling broadly. Harry wished he could say something that would show how much this meant to him, but he couldn't find the words. Instead he offered them toast.

'Mornin' D'you sleep well?' Ron said around a mouthful of toast.

'Mh-hm.' Harry said, tucking into his bacon.

'Once you've eaten you need to get dressed into normal clothes. We're going somewhere with Ginny, Remus and Tonks today.' Hermione said excitedly.

Harry swallowed his mouthful. 'Where?' He asked curiously.

'We couldn't tell you that Harry!' Hermione exclaimed, and no amount of asking could get the answer from her.

When Harry walked into the kitchen everyone immediately fell silent. Remus covered it up quickly by asking how Harry had slept, but it seemed that they had been talking about him. Harry felt suspicious, especially as no one had given him any presents. Not that he expected presents after a life-tie with the Dursley's, but Ron and Hermione had always given him something before. Still, he decided not to say anything.

'Right.' Said Remus, getting their attention. Harry noticed with surprise that he didn't look at all like he normally did. For a start he was wearing muggle shorts and a stripy t-shirt, but his hair was also darker and his face shape seemed different to what it had been earlier. Glancing at Tonks, Harry

saw that she had disguised herself to look several years older, with shoulder length brown hair. She was in jeans and a t-shirt, with sunglasses perched on top of her head. Standing next to Remus they looked like and muggle couple going out for a day in summer.

'Where we're going today, we will need to look different to normal. To change our appearances we are going to use a temporary transfiguration spell, as it is easier and less likely to go wring or even get stuck. After six hours our appearances will turn to normal.'

He quickly gave them the details of the spell. Ginny started commanding Tonks as to how to change her looks, while Harry, Ron and Hermione sorted themselves with occasional help from Remus.

Ginny chose to have blond hair tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes. Tonks shrunk her by a couple of inches and changed her basic face shape, although she still looked her normal age.

Hermione straightened, shortened and thinned her normally busy hair, turning it shiny black. She darkened her pale skin slightly, then proceeded in making herself smaller and more delicate then usual. Harry barely recognised her slightly pointed face until she smiled her usual cheeky smile.

Ron lengthened his hair and turned it dark blond, with lighter blond highlights. He made himself slightly taller, and transfigured his limbs so that he looked less gangly. Finally he removed his freckles and changed his face shape slightly. The blond hair suited him; and with the added height he looked a couple of years older.

Harry, delighting in the chance to spend a day not being recognised, shortened himself. He rounded his face slightly to make himself look a few years younger and hid his scar. Then he shortened his black hair, spiked it up and turned it electric blue. Finally he transfigured his glasses to look like sunglasses and tinted the lenses. Looking in the mirror he couldn't believe how little he looked like himself.

Remus looked around at them with an appreciative smile. 'Very good; I couldn't recognise you all if I hadn't watched you change. Now, you all have to choose names to use today. I am Chris and this is my wife,' here he indicated Tonks, who winked, 'Liz.'

'I'll be Lydia.' Said Ginny immediately.

'Simon.' Said Harry after a pause.

'I'm Amy.' Hermione decided.

They all turned to looked at Ron. 'Err…I'll be…erm…Boris?'

Remus laughed 'Ok. Lydia and Simon Brett are our children. Boris Bourne is my brother's son and Amy Littlehouse is Lydia's friend. Got that?' They all nodded, fixing their full names and each other's names in their minds. 'I just want you all to take a moment to work out a few basic facts for yourself, in case anyone talks to you. Just things like your age, birthday and so on.'

After a couple of minutes they headed out of the house 'Ok, who is old enough to Apparate legally?'

Only Ron was, which presented a few difficulties. Ginny actually couldn't Apparate, so she took Remus' arm so that he could take her with him. Harry took one of Tonks' arms and Hermione took the other. This way they could actually Apparate alone, but it would appear that they had done side-along Apparation. Ron was handed an Apparation licence by Remus, who explained that it was actually a legal one that Arthur had acquired at the ministry.

'On three.' Said Remus. Ginny tightened her hands nervously on his arm. 'One, two, three.'

Harry stepped forwards and turned, feeling Tonks and Hermione doing the same beside him. He got the horrible feeling of being squeezed through a tiny rubber tube before he landed with a stagger.

Looking around, Harry's first impression was of trees. They appeared to have Apparated into a clearing in the middle of the woods. There was no one in sight except a very bored looking twenty-year-old man. He glanced at Ron's, Tonks' and Remus' licences, before waving them on.

'Where are we Dad?' Harry asked, running up beside Remus.

'Wait and see Simon.' Remus replied with a smile.

Harry dropped back to walk next to Ron. Looking up at his friend he felt even smaller then usual, which he was. 'Where are we going Ro-Boris?'

Ron looked down at Harry. 'I dunno, shortie.'

'Shortie?'

'Well you are short.'

'I am younger then you.'

'How old are you?'

'You should know; you are my cousin.'

'I have better things to do then learn the ages of all my random relations.'

'Well I'm fourteen. And you are...?'

'Twenty. Legally old enough to drink all the fire-whisky I can afford.'

'But not physically able to.' Harry quipped, before darting off to talk to Hermione and Ginny.

About five minutes later, they started heading up a slope. Harry was walking beside Ron again as they broke out of the tree cover. Ahead of them, on the top of the hill, was a quidditch stadium.

Harry's face lit up instantly as he recognised it. He turned to face Ron, who was watching him with a grin. Harry opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, unsuccessfully trying to reprimand his friend and thank him at the same time.

'Shut it guppy. We'd better hurry or we'll be late.' Ron replied with a wink.

'Who's playing?' Harry managed to find his voice at last, hurrying towards the stadium.

'The Chudley Cannons Vs the Winbourne Wasps.'

'I don't have anything orange.'

'Don't worry, there'll be vendors there.'

The group approached the entrance and Remus gave in his tickets. As they climbed up to one of the high boxes in the stadium Harry looked around. About half of the seats were filled; Cannon supporters turning one side orange and supporters for the Wasps were a stripy black and yellow mass on the other side. When they sat down Hermione took the three pairs of omunoculars they had bought at the World Cup from her pocket and handed Harry and Ron theirs. Ron pulled out his Chudley Cannon's hat.

The group were chatting excitedly, joining in with the noise from the stadium. It was similar to the stadium they had at Hogwarts, as the Wasps weren't that big a team. More people were arriving, although the stadium was unlikely to fill, as this was only a friendly between the two teams. A vendor walked past them and Harry bought a Cannon's flag and an orange rosette for himself.

Fairly soon it was time for the match to start. The commentator stood up a few boxes above them and called out over the noise of the crowd. The board that had been showing adverts for various things and wiped itself clean, displaying the words:

Winbourne Wasps: 0 Chudley Cannons: 0

'Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to this friendly between the _Winbourne Wasps_ and the _Chudley Cannons_!'

Harry cheered along with the rest of the crowd, letting himself relax into the feelings of the match and enjoy himself for once.

'Without further ado, let me introduce to you the Winbourne Wasps; Longley, Stiller, Hurst, Bailey, Bennet, Lewis _and Brown!'_

Seven players in yellow and black striped robes flew onto the pitch on _firebolt_'s. Harry peered through his omunoculars at the back of their robes where their names were embroidered in black.

'And for the Chudley Cannons; Dyer, Piper, Rees, Lloyd, Martin, Evans_ and Warren_.'

The Chudley Cannons flew out in their orange robes, waving to the crowd.

'I haven't seen the Cannons play for years.' Said Ron, watching Warren through is omunoculars. 'Warren is fairly new; he only joined at the start of this year. He's supposed to be good though.'

The players flew into their positions facing each other. The referee kicked open the crate of balls, flew up between the teams and blew his whistle.

'And they're off!' Cried the commentator as the keepers flew back to their rings and the chasers raced for the quaffel. 'It's Longley for the Wasps with the quaffel. The Winbourne chasers flying up in close formation. Martin hits a bludger at Longley, he drops the quaffel, Hurst catches and it's still the Wasps in position.'

The three chasers re-formed and flew quickly towards the goal. Hurst faked at the left hoop, throwing instead to Stiller who took a shot at the right hoop.

'An excellent save by Evans. He wasn't fooled by that one. And it's Dyer in possession. Passes to Rees. Rees narrowly dodges a bludger hit in his direction by Bennet. Wasps in possession again.'

The Wasps were playing a quick attack, and Evans had several more opportunities to demonstrate his skill at keeping. Ten minutes into the game it was still nil all.

'Piper in possession, flying fast towards the hoops. Bailey hits a bludger at Piper; he throws to Rees, who passes to Dyer. Dyer shoots at the hoop, Lewis dives, misses and DYER SCORES!'

The three chasers flew into the air and clapped hands while their supporters cheered loudly. Harry cheered along with Ron, waving his flag and grinning. This was much better then staying at the Burrow. The Wasps were now once again in possession.

'It's Longley with the quaffel, flying low to the ground. Passes up to Hurst, doubles back to Longley. Ooh, that looked painful!'

Lloyd had whacked a bludger at Hurst when he received the quaffel, and it had hit the player on the arm.

'Play paused as medi-wizards hurry on to heal Hurst's broken arm.'

The Cannons had flown together quickly and seemed to be having a heated discussion. The captain, Evans, was gesturing frantically as he was trying to make a point to his chasers. Seeing a couple of the Wasps fly closer to try and hear he gestured his team away and flew back towards the hoops.

Hurst remounted his broom to loud cheers from the Wasps and took off as play was resumed.

'And it's straight to the Cannons with the quaffel. They look determined as they fly in close formation towards the hoops.'

Harry was watching the game intensely through his omunoculars, willing the players on. Piper had the quaffel, and was flying slightly in front of the other two. He suddenly pulled up, making the approaching Wasp player swerve up, but dropped the quaffel to Dyer. Dyer dodged around Hurst and passed the quaffel quickly to Rees. Rees flew up, dodged the keeper and shot the quaffel through the middle hoop.

'REES SCORES!' The commentator yelled over the roars of the crowd. 'Twenty – zero to the Chudley Cannons.'

'The Cannon's chasers work well together, don't they!' Harry yelled at Ron as he clapped loudly.

'Yeah.' Ron agreed, sweeping back his blond hair. 'They're really good.'

'And it's Piper with the quaffel. Passes to Rees, back to Piper.'

Piper faked to Rees and the chucked the quaffel at Dyer. Dyer flew ahead towards the hoops, drawing the Wasp chasers forwards. Then he dropped to Rees, who back-passed to Piper.

'Piper shoots. Lewis dives, misses and PIPER SCORES!'

Harry cheered loudly, ignoring the 'boo's rising from the other side of the stands. Piper was approaching the goal again not long later when Bennet whacked a bludger at him. The bludger caught Piper in the back of the head, knocking him off his broom. Longley caught the quaffel as it fell out of his hands and flew fast towards the other end. Piper fell off his broom and dropped the 50 feet to the ground, landing with a sickening thud. Dyer and Rees swooped down towards him straight away, although they were too late to catch him. Martin swung his bat and hit a bludger straight at Bennet, whacking him on the leg with a horrible crunch. The referee flew at the four beaters quickly, only just intervening in time to stop a full-scale fight.

At last the referee remembered to blow his whistle and the game was stopped. Longley had scored seven goals while everyone's attention had been elsewhere. The Chudley Cannons had all landed and were standing around Piper worriedly. The crowd in the stands were all craning forwards, trying to see what was happening. The Cannon supporters were all shouting loudly in complaint. The Wasps didn't seem to care, but were hovering in the air and talking. Gibbs was circling the stadium, watching for the snitch.

'Oh my God, is he going to be alright?' Asked Ginny, leaning forwards in her seat, trying to see what was happening to Piper.

'That was quite some whack, and it's a long way too fall…' Said Hermione doubtfully.

'He'll be alright Lydia.' Said Remus comfortingly. It took them all a minute to realise that he was talking to Ginny. 'Those medi-wizards know what they're doing.'

Harry and Ron were fuming at the Wasps. 'That was illegal!' Ron complained. 'You can't just smash someone's head in!'

'Piper did have the quaffel.' Harry said unwillingly.

'I can't believe that bastard went and scored seven goals while Piper was falling to the ground. Didn't he care that his team members were almost fighting?'

'Piper's never going to be able to play after that.' Harry said, looking down at the pitch where Evans was now talking urgently to his team. 'How do you think they'll do without him?'

Ron shook his head worriedly. The prospects were not good.

Piper was carried off the pitch on a stretcher and the all Cannons remounted their brooms except Evans, who was talking heatedly with the referee. Longley, captain for the Wasps, flew down too and joined in the discussing. The referee was trying to get them to take off, but they had started arguing. He blew his whistle twice, and the captains unwillingly took to the air.

'And it looks as if two penalties have been awarded to each team for the fight and arguing. It's Dyer to take the first for the Chudley Cannons.'

Dyer faked to the right and scored and easy goal in the left hoop. The keeper cursed and prepared himself for the next ball. This time Dyer threw the quaffel the first time, but the keeper flew the wrong way, expecting a fake. The Cannons cheered as Dyer scored the two goals. Longley took his team's penalties. Evans saved the first one with his quick reflexes, and the second one was badly aimed. The game resumed with the score 70-50 to the Wasps.

Play now grew dirtier, with the beaters whacking the bludgers forcefully at the other team and the chasers desperately trying to keep possession of the quaffel. Dyer and Rees were struggling without Piper, and soon lost the quaffel to the Wasps. Only ten minutes later the Wasps had scored three more goals.

'Warren really needs to get the snitch soon.' Harry said, peering up at the seeker anxiously. He was flying around, scanning everywhere for sight to the little golden ball.

Just then, Dyer grabbed the quaffel as Hurst dropped it. He turned around and sped towards the other end of the pitch. Longley was approaching, and he looked around to pass to Rees. Rees, however, had just been knocked off course by a well-aimed bludger. At that moment Warren swooped down to just above Dyer's head and called for the quaffel.

'And Dyer passes it to Warren!' The commentator exclaimed. 'The Cannon's seeker is now helping his team mates to score. Warren dodges Longley, passes back to Dyer who passes straight to Rees. Rees swerves around Stiller, shoots and HE SCORES! 100-60 to the Wasps.'

As soon as the goal was scored Warren swooped upwards again, checking where Brown was and searching for the snitch.

'Now that's something you don't see every day.' Remus commentated, clapping loudly. 'Seeker becoming chaser, I didn't even know they could. Doesn't look like the Wasps are happy about it.'

Indeed, Longley had flown to the referee and was now complaining fiercely about the actions of the seeker, backed by Hurst and Stiller. The referee was shaking his head and gesturing them away, but they would not be placated. He raised his hand and gave a short blast on his whistle.

'And a penalty has been given against the Wasps for arguing with the referee. Seeker helping the chasers is a legal move, if not advisable.'

'I hope Warren knows what he is doing.' Harry commented as Rees prepared to take the penalty. 'He could miss the snitch while messing about with the quaffel.'

Ron was about to agree when further talk became impossible with the cheers as Rees scored the penalty.

'100-70 to the Wasps.'

Longley, face dark with annoyance, grabbed the quaffel and shot off towards the other end. Martin shot a bludger at him, but Longley dodged it and passed to Stiller. Stiller dropped beneath Lloyd who only narrowly missed him with his beaters bat. Stiller passed back to Longley who flew fast towards Evans and the hoops.

At that moment Warren dropped into an almost vertical dive. His hair was blown back as the wind rushed against him. Brown realised too late what was happening and pulled himself around into a dive. Harry scanned the ground furiously for the snitch and saw it, practically directly below Warren, close to the ground. Warren reached out his hand, leaned forwards and made a wild grab at the same time as wrenching his broom out of the dive. The violence of the movement threw him completely off his broom, and he fell the few feet to the ground.

The whole stadium fell silent as everyone peered at the bundle of robes on the floor, trying to see if he had the snitch. With a weak movement a hand emerged from the orange bungle and waved in the air. Peering through his omunoculars, Harry could see the wings of the golden snitch clutched in the fist.

A/N:_ To any fellow quidditch fans; there you have the first full-length match I have ever written. It was really hard to write, and I would like to know how easy/hard it was to follow what was going on please._

_Thank you to all reviewers, you make writing this story so much easier if you comment._

Pippinwitch: _Thank you for the review. Here is his birthday, or most of it anyway. More birthday celebrations coming up in the next chapter. I hope you liked the Quidditch match. Oh, and how do you spell omunoculars?_

The Potter Girl: _Thank you for your review. I'm really pleased you like my story. It's great to get reviews from people you don't know as well as from friends. Thank you :)_


	6. Chapter 6 Memory

Harry Potter and the Golden Labyrinth

Book Seven Fanfic

A/N: _Please Review, I barely got any comments on the last chapter. I don't have much time to write, so it would be nice to know if someone appreciates it when I do._

_Sorry I haven't updated for so long. School has been completely hectic, with bucket loads of coursework and my mocks at the start of next term. It's the holidays on Friday, so I am hoping to write lots._

Disclaimer – Anything that you recognise belongs to J K Rowling.

Chapter 6 – Memory 

'That was an amazing dive though.' Ron said for the hundredth time.

Harry nodded his agreement, his mouth full with ham sandwich. The Cannons has won by two hundred and twenty points to one hundred and ten. Now the group was sitting at the bottom of the hill eating a late picnic lunch and discussing the match. Even Hermione was joining in with the talk as they ate.

'I wonder how Piper is.' She said worriedly.

'That was quite some whack he got from the bludger.' Harry agreed.

'You could see his head bleeding as he fell.' Ron added. 'He's probably at St Mungo's now.'

After eating they lounged around in the sunlight, then played some games. At about four thirty Remus stood up regretfully.

'We need to be going.' He said. 'We've been gone for five and a half hours.'

The spell would wear off in half an hour, so no one complained as they packed up and headed back to the clearing. Harry was feeling happy and relaxed after a surprisingly exciting day. The warden checked their passes and everyone grouped up as they had earlier. Tonks counted quietly to three and Harry and Hermione stepped and turned with her. With loud cracks they Apparated back to the Burrow.

When Harry, Tonks and Hermione landed, there was no one else in sight.

'Where'd Remus, Ron and Ginny go?' Harry asked, instantly on his guard.

'They probably Apparated around to the other side of the house.' Tonks said unconcernedly. 'You two wait here, I'll go and check that they're all right.'

With that she turned and left the two of them alone. A couple of minutes later they heard a shout from around the back of the house. Instantly Harry set off at a run, wishing that he'd been allowed to take his wand with him. He rounded the corner and screeched to a halt.

There were two large tables pushed together in the garden, covered by tablecloths and heaving with food of all sorts. From where he was standing Harry could see lamb cutlets, roast chicken, potatoes, carrots and all manner of other foods. Around the table there were several people; Molly and Arthur Weasley were sitting nearest him, next to Charlie; Bill and Fleur were sitting next to each other, with Tonks and Lupin were opposite them; Fred, George and Ginny were talking to Moody; at the far end sat Ron, no looking like normal, with a space opposite him for Hermione. At the head of the table, in front of an empty chair, was a huge pile of presents.

When Harry was noticed everyone cheered. He was led, looking slightly bewildered, to the head of the table and told to sit down and open his presents.

'Ron, do you have any idea how much you scared me?' Harry asked, ignoring his gifts.

Ron laughed. 'You should've seen your face mate; you looked just like Crabbe whenever he is asked a question. Now hurry up and open your presents, I want to eat and I can't 'cause they're spilling onto my plate.'

Harry's first present was from the twins. He opened it with some trepidation, half-expecting the present itself to be a trick. Out of the wrapping he produced a thick chain necklace, which the twins explained held a strong shield charm. It was a development off the trick shield-hats they had invented, only this one was stronger and in a more practical format. Fred winked at Harry when he said that he thought it might be useful.

Mad-Eye Moody had got Harry a pocket sneak 'o' scope, although it was a far better quality one then Ron had bought him all those years ago. Tonks' gift was a plain golden ring. He held it up and looked at her enquiringly, not wanting to be rude but wondering why she had given him a ring.

'Wear it, and it will grow warm and glow slightly when someone approaches. You can sort it out so that it doesn't alert you to certain people, for example Ron and Hermione, or else it would be useless. I'll show you that later.'

Ron's gift was a large album that Harry could use for his chocolate frog collection, which currently lived in one of Ron's drawers. Wrapped up with it was a box of chocolate frogs.

'For old time's sake.' Said Ron with a shrug in way of explanation, and Harry remembered when he had met Ron on the Hogwarts express at the start of their first year. That was when he had started his now huge collection.

'I thought you said you hadn't got me anything.' Harry commented.

Ron winked. 'It's called owl delivery.'

Charlie supplied Harry with his third piece of jewellery, and he wondered for a moment why everyone was giving him necklaces and rings. This necklace had a single dragon's claw hanging from the thick string. Harry slipped it over his head and admired at the way the deep blackness shined.

'If you're really in trouble, grab onto that and yell my name. If you really mean it then my claw,' here Charlie pointed to a similar rope around his neck, 'will glow, and I'll know you need me.

The next gift Harry opened, from Fleur and Bill, contained a glasses case. Inside was a pair of glasses identical to the ones he was wearing, although less battered. Harry picked them up inquisitively, wondering why he was being given glasses when he already had some.

'Try them 'Arry.' Fleur encouraged, so Harry switched them for his current glasses. The prescription was just right, and the glare from the sun seemed to lessen slightly too.

'They're more then just normal glasses.' Bill explained. 'They will shade you from the sun if it is bright, but without changing in colour or restricting your vision in any way. They also increase your vision hugely even in complete blackness without giving off any light. And they repel water.'

Harry instantly saw the huge usefulness of this gift, and thanked them profusely. Glasses were such a hindrance in the sunlight or rain, but these ones would actually be an aid.

There were only three presents left on the table, and Harry picked up the one from Molly and Arthur Weasley. They had given Harry a thick warm, black cloak, which would repel even the heaviest rain. Ginny gave Harry a box of mixed sweets from Honeydukes.

Hermione's gift was last; a dark blue, muggle, plastic flask. Harry picked it up inquisitively, and something inside swished. He opened the lid and saw what looked like ordinary water inside.

'You can drink it.' Hermione said at Harry's doubtful look. 'It's just ordinary water. Only, never drink all the water. As long as even a tiny amount remains, the flask will refill itself once closed.'

'So it's a never ending supply of water?' Harry asked, putting the lid back on. Hermione nodded. 'Did you make it?' Another nod, and a slight blush, answered Harry's question. He whistled under his breath; that must have been one hell of a complicated charm, and he suspected that not many people could have done it. Harry was filled once again with admiration for his friend's magical powers.

They cleared the gifts onto the grass and dug into the birthday meal. Harry, who always loved Mrs Weasley's cooking, couldn't decide what to eat first. The meal lasted for a long time, with everyone laughing and talking happily. For once Ron, Hermione and Harry talked of normal things, not Horcruxes and strong enchantments. Harry enjoyed the rare feeling of being normal.

Once the main course had been cleared away, Fred and George carried out a large chocolate birthday cake, with thick chocolate icing. Even though they were full, everyone could manage a slice with ice cream beside it.

The sky was dark, even though it was mid-summer, by the time everyone was heading to bed. As Harry stood up Remus came over with something in his hand.

'Harry, will you come with me for a second?' He asked.

Harry nodded and gestured Ron and Hermione that he would be fine alone before following Remus away from the group.

'Harry, I didn't give you your present earlier, because it's quite personal.'

'Oh, I thought maybe the present from Tonks was from both of you.' Said Harry, wondering what the present could be.

Remus held out a flat, lumpy object. Taking the roughly wrapped package, Harry was reminded of something, although he couldn't remember what. Slowly he pulled the wrapping open, and produced a silver mirror.

Harry felt as if he had been hit in the stomach. He struggled for breath and only just managed to avoid dropping it. Remus was watching him closely, with a concerned look on his features. The mirror was identical to the one Sirius had given Harry at the start of the fifth year; the one that Harry had forgotten to use to find out if Sirius was safe. Regrets and guilt welled up in his chest as he looked at the innocent seeming object.

'I see you do know what this is. I thought he might have given you one.' Remus said, his voice somewhat choked. 'I'm sorry.'

Harry calmed himself. 'It…It's ok.' He replied gruffly.

'Are you alright?' Harry nodded, although 'alright' didn't really explain how he felt. 'I have the twin to this mirror.' Remus continued. 'I don't know what your plans for the next year are, but this way we can contact each other without using owls which can be intercepted. It also allows for immediate contact. I want you to promise me you will take this with you wherever you go, as long as the situation allows. I will always have my one to hand.'

Because of the seriousness of the situation, Harry felt that he was being charged with something rather then being given a birthday present. He nodded. 'I will, although I can't promise I will always have it. A mirror is not the most practical item to carry around.'

'I can think of many that would be worse.' Remus said with a laugh.

Harry smiled at the image conjured up; someone staggering along under the weight of a large bathroom mirror. He tucked the hand-mirror into a pocket and thanked Remus, then turned to go.

'Wait, that isn't all.' Said Remus, calling Harry back. 'I know what you saw in Snape's memory in you fifth year. That must have been hard to see, and I know it altered your feelings about your father, Sirius and probably me as well. So I want to give you another memory, showing James for who he really was.'

Harry was shocked for a minute; he had never even though of the fact that Lupin would have many memories of his father and mother. To see him again, to give him a second chance, was something Harry had wished for. He nodded mutely, unable to answer.

'This is a memory from our sixth year.' Said Remus, withdrawing a small bottle filled with silvery substance from his pocket. 'It's yours to view whenever you want. It's in a tiny amount of pensive already, so you only need to touch it with your finger to view it.'

With a small, wistful smile, Remus turned and headed into the Burrow.

Harry stared at the little bottle in his hand. He didn't want to share this with Ron and Hermione; he had never told them about Snape's memory and didn't want to have to explain what had happened now. On an impulse, Harry hurried over to the garden shed. He rushed inside, closed the door and sat down. Pulling the stopper out of the bottle Harry placed the memory on the floor beside him. Taking a steadying breath, Harry touched the liquid with his finger.

With a lurch that felt like his arm was being torn from its socket, Harry was dragged into the memory. He fell and then landed with a thump on grass and staggered to stay standing. Looking around he saw many students in school robes enjoying the bright and warm sun. Nearby, the waters of the lake were shining in the light. Just in front of Harry a sandy-haired boy in black robes was strolling towards the lake. Harry followed this younger version of Remus, looking ahead to try and see where his parents were.

The two followed the contours of the lake, passing groups of people relaxing on the shore. They were approaching a shady beech tree, which Harry recognised from Snape's memory, and he at last spotted his father. James Potter was lying on his back, resting his head on his hands. His messy black hair looked windswept, and the quidditch robes he was wearing suggested he had just come from a practice.

Sirius, also in quidditch robes, was leaning against the tree, looking out over the lake and chatting with James. Peter was sitting on the grass, frowning at the textbook in his lap. Remus headed over and flopped down beside them. Harry walked closer to listen to what they were saying.

'Hey Moony.' Said James, glancing over at the fourth Marauder. 'What did McGonagal want?'

'Oh, she was just asking me about the second years who were having a noisy party late last night.' Remus said casually.

Sirius smiled proudly. 'We're obviously setting the right example.' He commented to no one in particular. Then a thought crossed his mind and he looked at Remus, scandalised. 'You didn't tell McGonagal who they were?' He demanded.

Remus laughed at his expression. 'No, I didn't see them.'

Sirius looked comforted. Remus moved over to sit beside Peter and peered over his shoulder at the textbook to help with his work. James, staring at the virtually cloudless blue sky, sighed deeply.

'What's up?' Sirius asked James, moving closer and talking quietly so that Peter and Remus wouldn't hear. James pushed himself into a sitting position.

'I dunno Padfoot. It's just that…' He shrugged, not quite able to put what he wanted to say into words, 'I feel guilty about Lily. I know in my heart that we're mean to be together, but…' he trailed off miserably.

Harry suddenly felt sorry for his father. He seemed much less arrogant now, a year or so older then when Harry had last seen him. Harry supposed that Lily's constant rejection had finally registered, and James had realised that not everybody liked him.

James was inspecting his hands with unfocussed eyes. Remus caught Sirius' eye and looked at him questioningly. Sirius mouthed '_Lily_' and Remus nodded understandingly. Their attention was drawn to James as he stood up suddenly and started walking away without a word. Harry wished he could follow, and obviously Sirius felt the same as he made to chase after him, but Remus grabbed his arm.

'Leave him Padfoot.' He warned.

Sirius looked after his morose friend. 'I can't just let him wander around like that. He could fall in the lake or walk into a gang of Slytherins without even noticing.'

Remus agreed. 'But we can't let him see us following him.'

Peter looked up from his work. 'James left his bag. See if his invisibility cloak is in there.'

It was there, and Sirius grinned as he pulled it out. 'Good one Wormtail. You coming?'

Peter shook his head as Remus and Sirius disappeared under the cloak. 'I'll look after all your bags. I've got to finish this essay for McGonagal for tomorrow.'

Harry hurried after the sound of Remus and Sirius. James had headed up to the castle, and was almost at the stone steps. The two boys moved as quickly as they could under the cloak, with Harry following not far behind. James entered through the large oak doors, which swung shut behind him. Remus and Sirius, who had been moving much faster then James, reached the doors less then a minute later. They opened them, not thinking what it would look like to any passers by, and hurried in.

Harry skidded to a halt almost as soon as he walked through the doors, and he could hear Remus and Sirius doing the same. James was standing in the middle of the entrance hall, staring at the stairs. Harry followed his father's gaze. Halfway up the stairs was a girl with long, dark red hair swishing down her back. She was wearing black robes and holding some books in her arms. James was staring at Lily, obviously startled out of his thoughts.

Suddenly James started forwards towards the stairs. 'Evans, wait!'

Lily turned around and saw James walking across the entrance hall towards her. With a scowl she turned around and carried on up the stairs.

'No, Evans, please listen. I want to talk to you.' James implored.

Lily stopped and turned around, fixing annoyed green eyes on the boy at the bottom of the stairs. James stopped just before the bottom step and looked up at Lily at the top.

'I've got nothing to say to you, Potter.' Lily said, her tone making it clear she didn't want to be any where near James.

'Evans, I want to say…' James looked down at the step in front of him. 'I want to say I'm sorry.' He said quietly.

Confusion crossed Lily's face and she hesitantly stepped down one stair as if to hear his quiet voice better. She opened her mouth to speak, but seemed completely stumped by the fact that James Potter was apologising. It was obvious by the look on her face that she didn't think this was feasibly possible. Eventually she managed to stutter out, 'What for?' What was meant to be sarcastic in fact sounded very curious.

'I'm sorry for being such a git.' James said quietly, still looking at his feet. Lily subconsciously moved down another step, so as to hear him speak more clearly. 'I think I understand why I annoyed you so much. I'm sorry for not leaving you alone.'

Lily opened her mouth as if she was about to interrupt with a righteous statement, but James continued before she could. 'I should have listened to you when you said no to me, and accepted that you didn't like me in that way. I realise now that I made you hate me by not accepting, and chasing you just made you hate me more.'

Harry was starting to feel embarrassed to hear this coming from his father; it would obviously have taken a large loss of pride to admit this to any one. Behind him, Harry heard Sirius shift uncomfortably.

'I simply couldn't believe that anyone could not love me, and I thought you were playing hard to get and you would go out with me in the end. I see that I am just what you and Severus always called me; an big-headed arrogant jerk.'

Harry was surprised at this random reference to Snape, but remembered hearing words similar to that from the man when describing his father before. Lily also thought that James agreeing with Snape was a bit too much, but it was impossible to suspect his sincerity. She started to speak but James looked up then and caught her eyes, stopping the words.

'Also, I want to thank you Lily. Thank you for teaching me that I am just a boy, and I'm not irresistible. Thank you for deflating my head.'

Lily had come slowly down the stair while he spoke, almost without noticing it. She was now standing the step above James, her head barely an inch higher then his. Their eyes were locked as they stood in a tense silence. Harry found that he was holding his breath. He could see the years of misunderstandings between the two were fading away. They leaned closer and…

The doors to the Great Hall were pushed open and a group of noisy first years came chatting and laughing out. Lily and James both jumped back, looking bewildered and at a loss. Lily let out a little gasp and suddenly turned and ran away up the stairs, leaving James standing alone and confused in the entrance hall.

The memory faded and all turned black as Harry felt himself rising. He landed with a thump in the dark shed and looked at the innocent seeming bottle on the floor.

A/N:_ I have had that scene with Lily and James stuck in my head for a while now. I had to find some way to fit it in. What do you think? Alex, I hope you like this chapter, I thought of you when I wrote the memory._


	7. Chapter 7 Leaving Home

Harry Potter and the Golden Labyrinth

Book Seven Fanfic

Disclaimer – Anything that you recognise belongs to J K Rowling.

A/N: _Our main characters battle it out with the adults and finally manage to leave the Burrow…but will they ever return?_

Chapter Seven – Leaving Home 

The next day Harry set to mastering all the spells that Ron and Hermione had discovered and learnt over the past few weeks. His mind kept on wandering back to the memory, and every time he thought of it he felt relieved. After seeing Snape's memory he hadn't been able to imagine how the two teenagers who so obviously hated each other could end up getting married. He had even had some unpleasant thoughts that perhaps James had forced Lily in some way. But in Remus' memory Harry had seen them change, and it was easy to work out what happened next.

At midmorning, when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table having a drink, there was a tapping on the window. Looking up Harry could see four large tawny owls struggling for space on the windowsill. He stood up and hurried over to let them in. One of the owls flew to each of the four of them, all carrying a large parchment envelope attached to its legs. With a sinking feeling, Harry realised that these must be the letters from Hogwarts. Although none of they had mentioned it, because it was too awful a thought, they had all been wondering if Hogwarts School was going to close.

Harry took his letter off the owl and read the name written on the front, then flipped it over and broke the seal. He pulled out the heavy parchment letter and shook it open. He started to read, ignoring the others doing the same.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, Second Class)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be opening this up-coming year. It has been decided that the current situation only makes it imperative that young witches and wizards become proficient magic-users as soon as possible. Due to this there will be some changes in the syllabus, to include more practical, defensive magic in the earlier years. In addition, all pupils will be required to attend Defence Club, which will be running every evening after lessons, at least once a week. This should help them prepare for the difficult times ahead._

_New rules will also be in place, to ensure the maximum protection for all. Pupils must go to their house common rooms as soon as lessons have finished. At night the heads of the houses will magically seal the entrances to their common rooms. If a student wishes to go anywhere after school, they must ask a teacher. If the teacher deems it important enough they will escort the pupil to their destination. A new library system is currently being set up to allow students to find and borrow books without leaving their common rooms. All after school clubs that cannot function in the house common rooms will not exist this year, therefore the Quidditch Cup will not be taking place._

_Additional charms and protection spells are being put in place to ensure that Hogwarts is secure. However, we cannot state anything here for confidential reasons. There will also be Aurors present at all times. _

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. Transport to school will vary this year from pupil to pupil, due to the fact that the Hogwarts Express is too conspicuous a target. On August the thirty-first you will be informed of your transport to Hogwarts. For security reasons, please do not tell anyone else how you will be travelling to school. Be prepared to have your luggage searched, and all students will be given one drop of veritalism upon entering the grounds to check who they are. No other questions will be asked of them until the effects have worn off._

_I am sorry to inform you that your post as Quidditch Captain is no longer applicable, due to the fact that quidditch will not be allowed this year as it brings too many pupils into the open at one time._

_However, due to your success in your illegal Defence group in the fifth year, we would like to offer you a post in addition to your studies. As a student teacher, you will attend your lessons as usual, and teach your own group in the evening Defence Club. In the daytime you will be regarded as a student, and in the evenings you will be regarded as a teacher. We must impress on you the seriousness of this group, and that it is important above any of your academic studies for the safety of all._

_Please send us your reply soon, telling whether you will be returning to Hogwarts or not._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Harry read the letter through again, feeling a mixture of emotions. He was glad that Hogwarts was staying open, as he agreed that it would help no one if witches and wizards didn't go to school. He only hoped that the securities described and hinted would persuade parents to allow their children to go. His feelings dropped as he read that Quidditch was not going to happen, and he soon realised that the cancellation of many other clubs meant that there would be even less communication between the houses, something he was sure the Sorting Hat would advise against.

The Defence Club sounded like it was going to be a larger and more legal version of the DA that Harry had run two years ago, and he realised that it was a very good idea. He was honoured at the offer of becoming a teacher of one group, which showed that the school had been thinking things through. He looked in his envelope and pulled out the second sheet of parchment, containing his booklist, and a large badge. The badge displayed the Hogwarts crest, and underneath were the works 'Defence Teacher'. He stared at it, realising the responsibility that was being offered to him.

Looking up he saw that Hermione too was staring at a badge in her hand, her mouth hanging slightly open. Walking over, Harry saw that it looked that it was a smaller version of his, with the words 'Head Girl' written under the crest.

'Well done, Hermione.' Harry said softly, breaking the silence that had been filling the kitchen. Ron looked up from his booklist and stared at the badge in Hermione's hand, then his eyes flicked to Harry's badge.

'Head Girl and Head Boy?' He asked, his voice choking slightly as he tried to sound off hand.

Hermione turned to look at Harry. 'Are you Head Boy?' She asked excitedly.

Harry, seeing the badly concealed jealousy on Ron's face, shook his head quickly. 'No, no. Aren't you Head Boy Ron?'

Ron shook his head too, but his face relaxed a bit. 'No I'm not, but that's not surprising really. I never was much of a prefect. We all knew that Hermione would be Head Girl. I wonder who Head Boy is.'

'Well at least we know that it won't be Malfoy.' Hermione said with a small smile. 'I wouldn't want to have to work with him.'

Harry was about to point out that she wouldn't be working with him even if he were Head Boy, when Ron's attention was drawn once again to the badge in Harry's hand. 'So what's that for then? It can't be anything to do with Quidditch, because that's being cancelled this year.'

Hermione and Ginny looked at him curiously as well as Harry held up the badge. 'They want me to be a teacher at the Defence Club they are staring in the evenings. I would be given one of the groups to teach.'

Hermione looked impressed and somewhat jealous as she took the badge to inspect it. 'So you'll have teacher status.' She said wonderingly. 'Sounds like you'll be able to give and take house points, or give detentions. This is just…' words failed Hermione as she looked at Harry's badge, then glanced once again at her own.

'I'd better go tell mum that the letters have arrived.' Ginny said, saving Hermione from trying to find a word to explain just how amazing Harry's badge was, as she turned to go.

Harry looked at Hermione, who had always been destined to be Head Girl. Could he really rip this away from her? 'I suppose you're right, I probably could give detentions. But I'll never know.' He said sadly.

Ron looked up. 'What d'you mean? Aren't you going to do it?' he asked in surprise.

'I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I can't, remember? As much as I'm honoured by this offer, and how much I want to finish my education, I can't go. I have more important things to do. Maybe, one day, if anything goes well, then I'll be able to catch up on what I missed. But until then, I have little choice. I can't go back.'

There was a short silence after Harry's sad speech. Then, without a word, Hermione scrunched up her letter, drew a clean sheet of parchment towards her and started writing their rejections to Hogwarts.

&&&&&&&&&&

Remus came over for supper, but the table was not as crowded as usual as the Twins were at their shop, Mr Weasley was still at the ministry and Charlie was out working for the Order. Hermione and Ron were discussing the vacant jobs at Hogwarts. McGonagal was now Head Mistress, and Professor Flitwick was Deputy Head as well as Head of Ravenclaw. They wondered who the heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin were, who was going to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts and if McGonagal was still going to teach transfiguration.

Harry's thoughts were elsewhere. He felt that he had delayed doing anything long enough. He was of age now, and there was little else stopping him from going. When there was a lull in the talking Harry took the opportunity to announce his plans to the adults.

'In a few days I'm going to be leaving.' He announced. Before the adults came out of their shocked silence he hurried on to explain. 'I have to go to…places…to find out some stuff. No matter what you say I will be going without any Aurors to protect me. Where I go must be a secrete for everyone's sake.'

'And I'm going with him.' Said Hermione firmly.

'Me too.' Ron added, even though the adults had guessed that much already.

A babble of noise rose up from everyone around the table. Harry sat firmly, refusing to answer the hundreds of questions until everyone clamed down.

'Harry, you can't just get up and leave.' Said Remus as if he was trying to make Harry see sense.

'I'm not just getting up and leaving.' Said Harry patiently; he had expected the many objections. 'I'm planning, and packing, and with your help I won't forget anything that I need.'

Remus looked a little appeased by Harry saying he would be allowed to help with the packing at least. However, uneasiness was evident on his face. Harry caught his eyes and stared hard at him.

'Remus, you'll know that I have to go if you think about. Nothing you say will make any difference. I'm going, whether you agree or not. You can decide how difficult this is going to be for all of us.'

Remus met Harry's green eyes and was suddenly overwhelmed by sadness. There was a hardness, determination and maturity there that barely resembled the unsure child he had once known. He looked down and nodded slowly, admitting defeat. There would be no point arguing with this young man.

Ron, however, was having greater difficulties with his mother.

'Ron, you're barely of age!' She cried.

'But I _am_ of age.' He pointed out, although Molly wasn't listening to him.

'I simply won't let you go off gallivanting without even telling me where you're going or when you're coming back.'

'Well I _can't_ tell you where we're going, and if you think about it you know why.'

'I can't see why your own mother isn't allowed to know where you are going.'

'Because if You-Know-Who's supporters come around looking for me they'd torture you because you knew!' Ron yelled desperately.

His shout rose about the general consternation and everyone fell silent. Molly's eyes filled with tears as she desperately fought for an argument. Even if she protested that she wasn't scared of the Death Eaters, there was still the fact that she would be giving away Ron's position.

'Then you admit you are going where there is danger.' She asked with a sob in her voice, trying to find a new reason to refuse to let Ron go.

'No, I never said tha. I'm not going looking for trouble. But surely it is obvious that Death Eaters will be looking for Harry.' A steely note entered his voice. 'If you want me to avoid danger, then you'll have to break my friendship with Harry, and that's not going to happen.'

There was a tense silence, Ron daring his mother to say anything. It was obvious to all that she couldn't argue any more without out insulting Harry. Tearfully, Molly looked at her son. 'I know that Harry needs you to go with him, and that you have to go and do…whatever you are going to do. But,' she took a shaky breath, trying to hold back her tears, 'I mustn't loose you.' She broke down sobbing, and Remus was soon at her side comforting her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched sadly. The adults had suspected that they were going to be going away, but they hadn't really accepted it until now. Hermione smiled sadly at her friends, and they could tell her mind was on her muggle parents, who were oblivious to the danger their daughter was about to head into.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next week was full of making ready for whatever was in store for the trio. They learn spells, bought supplies and made lists of everything they would need. Harry and Ron applied for Apparation tests, and a week after Harry's birthday they both passed. With their licences in hand there was little to stop the friends from leaving. They packed they rucksacks with various items, carefully picked out so that none of the bags were too big or too heavy.

Finally the last evening before they were due to leave arrived. Ron, Harry and Hermione were out the back with Ginny playing a last game of quidditch. They hadn't bothered with a snitch and were playing two on two, chucking the quaffel towards trees instead of hoops. Ginny was just squaring up to take a shot at the tree behind Ron when Mrs Weasley called out of the kitchen window that supper was ready. Regretfully, the four landed and trouped inside after shutting their brooms in the shed. Harry glanced sadly at his _Firebolt_, propped against the shed wall in the gloom, wondering when he would ride it next.

There was a tense silence at supper that night, punctuated by few attempts at polite conversation. No one had forgotten the emotional argument that had occurred just a week ago when the friends had announced their plan. Even the twins, who had visited for supper, weren't talking and joking as much as they usually did. When Harry, Ron and Hermione started to gather the plates together, Mrs Weasley told them to sit down and let the twins do it. Surprisingly, Ron spoke up. He told her calmly and firmly that they would clear up, as they wouldn't have a chance to help again soon.

As the three friends carried the plates through into the kitchen they could hear Molly sobbing quietly, and Remus murmuring something to her. As Hermione took out her wand to start the washing up, a much quicker chore with the use of magic, she looked thoughtfully at the other two.

'What is it, Hermione?' Ron asked as he shoved some now clean plates into a cupboard.

'I'm just thinking about leaving tomorrow.' Hermione mused. 'It'll be a nightmare if we leave with them all hanging around. We'd have to say goodbye to them all umpteen times, and promise to be good and careful, and check that we have everything we need again and again, and be asked if we're sure that we don't want any help, and be made to promise that we'll be good again…at that rate we wouldn't leave the house until midday, and we were hoping to do some stuff tomorrow.'

Harry nodded; with the way Molly was acting they'd be lucky to leave before lunchtime. 'But what do we do about it?'

Hermione glanced toward the door, where distant voices were floating to them from the table. She lowered her voice and talked quickly. 'We leave early, without telling anyone. We leave before they're even awake.'

Ron looked a bit apprehensive at the though. 'But, we wouldn't have a chance to say goodbye.'

Hermione nodded understandingly. 'Say anything you need to tonight, without letting them know that we won't be seeing them tomorrow.' She saw Ron's doubtful looks. 'It'll be better for them in the end, it won't be so bad. Just make sure you leave them all on a good sentence tonight. I'll write a note for them to find in the morning.'

They all agreed, then headed through to the table for pudding. After supper they headed through to the family room, to chat, play games or just to sit. They moved around casually, taking care to talk to everyone. Finally they sat together in a corner, but the quiet tension in the room soon drove them to an early bed.

&&&&&

Ron's alarm went off early the next morning, and Harry groaned as its insistent beeping penetrated his warm sleep. There was a groan, a thud and a curse from the bed as Ron reached out to the clock and accidentally knocked it on the floor. Ron cursed colourfully as he leaned out of bed to switch it off. Silence filled the room once again and Harry fought the urge to just go back to sleep.

With a sigh he stood up and dressed in comfortable muggle clothes. While he waited for Ron to dress he petted Hedwig sadly. Stroking her soft white feathers, Harry talked quietly to her.

'I'm going away for a while, Hedwig. I'm afraid you can't come.' The owl cocked her head and looked at him accusingly with her fierce eyes. 'I'm sorry.' Harry said truthfully. 'Ginny will look after you. I don't know when I'll be back.'

Feeding her an owl treat Harry turned to see that Ron was ready to go. The boys grabbed their bags and headed to the door. Just before leaving the room, Harry turned and surveyed the chaotic orange scene, with Hedwig a patch of white perched on the windowsill. With a regretful sigh he closed the door and headed down the stairs.

Hermione was just placing three steaming mugs on the kitchen table when the two boys entered. She smiled at them and gestured to the cups and the plate of toast. 'Might be the last time we get a decent cup of tea.' She commented as they sat down to eat a hurried breakfast.

They ate and drank quickly, wanting to be gone before anyone else woke up and found them. If one person awoke they would never be able to take their early leave. Harry drained the last of the tea from his cup and they quickly cleaned all of their utensils. Hermione then withdrew a piece of neatly folded parchment and handed it to Harry with a quill pen. It read:

_Dear Everyone,_

_We have decided to leave early this morning, due to the fact that we must start our tasks as soon as possible. We understand that you will wish that you could have said goodbye to us, but we all said goodbye last night. By leaving early we have ensured that none of us will be delayed in whatever we have planned for today, and it will save painful farewells. We hope that we have not caused you any unnecessary grief._

_We cannot say when we will be back, we can only assure you that we _will_ be back, and as soon as we possibly can. Please try not to worry about us, we will be careful at all times. We will miss you so much._

_Thank you for everything_

_Dearest Love_

_Hermione_

Harry signed his name next to Hermione's, then handed the letter to Ron who read it and did likewise. Stony faced, they re-folded the parchment and dropped it on the kitchen table. Then the friends swung their bags onto their backs and headed outside through the kitchen door. Ron suddenly turned and hurried back inside, claiming that he had forgotten something. Peering in through the window Harry thought he could see Ron scribbling something very quickly on the bottom of the note. He felt sorry for Ron then, knowing that this parting must be hardest on him.

Ron joined them and the three headed halfway down the garden. Tears were streaming down Hermione cheeks and Ron's eyes were glistening threateningly. They turned on the green lawn to have one last look at the Burrow. Harry took in a deep breath, trying to capture this moment and remember every feature of the rickety old house that he could.

A voice whispered softly, unwilling to break the morning silence. 'One…two…three…'

With three loud cracks, they disappeared.

A/N: _This chapter was very short at first, but then I remembered the Hogwarts letters. What do you think of this chapter, there is plenty to comment on, so please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
